Mikan
by saltarello
Summary: In the New World, it's never smooth sailing. - Nami/Multiple pairings, smut.
1. Eustass Kidd & Killer

**So just a quick warning, this is pure smut. Not sure how many chapters/pairings I'll add to this, but I'll give it a fair go. I decided against any OC's as I'm terrible at making decent, believable characters and Nami is probably the victim of 80% of all One Piece hentai out there.**

* * *

"You're a _bastard, _Kidd!"

"Ooh, this kitten has claws, Killer." The flame haired man chuckled, his painted lips stretched into an impossibly wide smirk.

Of course it had to be her, because it was always her.

'Cat Burglar' Nami, master thief and professional damsel in distress. Throw the Strawhat crew into any dire or life-threatening situation and you can bet a pocket full of beli that she'd be stuck in the middle of it. Not by choice of course, but in the New World her physical strength wasn't something she could rely on and sickly sweet charm and fluttering eyelashes could only save you so many times.

Unfortunately for Nami, this wasn't one of those times.

"W-when my crew find out where I am you won't have any teeth left to smile with you asshole!"

"Tch, why do you think you're here, wench?" He smirked again, stretching himself out lazily in his seat, "What better way to piss off the rubber brat than to borrow his precious navigator? He'll come for you, no doubt about that." He was counting on it.

Nami felt herself tense when a hard body pressed flush against her back, the cold metal of one of Killer's scythe-blades resting against her stomach. He wasn't the same slim man she remembered from Sabaody Archipelago, he was bigger now, all hard muscle and jagged scars. Kidd was larger too, his entire left arm replaced with a mechanical one and an ugly scar that marred his pale skin from his eye right down to his hip-bone.

"You're looking a little flushed, sweetheart." Kidd rested his chin against his fist, pointing a metal finger with his other, "Killer, cool her down."

Before Nami had a chance to argue, cold metal against her chest made her breath hitch in her throat. Like a knife through butter, Killer's blade sliced through the middle of her bikini top and her generously sized breasts bounced free, nipples already pert from the cool air of the room. She shrieked, turning her back to the perverted captain and covered her chest with her arms. Kidd practically cackled from her reaction.

"You disgusting creep!" She yelled over her shoulder, before turning back to the second in command, "And you! You'r-"

"Shut your mouth_._ Unless you want the rest of my crew present for this?" Kidd smirked, wiggling his metal finger again towards the rest of her garments. Killer took the hint, hands reaching behind her to grip the back of her jeans roughly, before Nami slapped a hand against his to stop him.

"Don't you dare."

Killer brought his helmet inches from her face, "Stop me again and I'll _cut_ you." His voice echoed eerily, breath hot against her face. He moved to pull her jeans again, this time without resistance and yanked them down to the middle of her thighs, followed swiftly by her underwear. Without permission from his captain, Killer slapped both his palms against her backside with a loud _thwack_, squeezing the milky flesh none too gently.  
Behind her she heard Kidd whistle, her face burning as red as the captain's hair when Killer spread her cheeks apart and exposed her more delicate areas. Kidd twirled a metal finger and Nami was spun back to face the grinning man, "Aren't you having fun?" She bit her lip, staying quiet, and Killer dragged his fingers from her hips to the gap between her legs.

"No, please!" She begged helplessly, eyes brimming with tears.

"Make her squeal, Killer."

Without another word the second in command pushed between the folds of her sensitive flesh, fingers circling roughly against her dryness. He dipped his tips in and out rhythmically, before retracting his hand and sucking his fingers through the holes of his helmet, moistening them. She whimpered quietly when his cold digits found their way back inside her, digging deep and curling against her walls while his other hand pinched and fondled her nipples. Nami squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look the demonic captain in the eyes as he sat lounging in his chair like a lazy cat, legs spread out wide and enjoying the view. Killer had slowly started to grind against her and she could feel his excitement growing through his jeans, rubbing roughly on her backside.

"Bring her here." Kidd pointed to his lap, spreading his legs even wider to accommodate her figure comfortably. Without warning Killer slammed his hips against her, knocking her forward forcefully into Kidd who laughed maniacally when she yelped, bracing herself with her hands on his thighs, face inches from his crotch. She cried out in surprise again when Killer took his place behind her, hands on her hips lifting her rear to rub against his groin. Nami tried in vain to push herself away from the captain's clothed erection, but his mechanical hand gripped her long auburn locks roughly and held her in place.

"If you even think about biting my dick I'll fucking eviscerate you. Understand, wench?"

He didn't bother to unbuckle his belts, instead pulling his erection out through his trousers with his other hand, letting it spring out in front of Nami's face. Kidd wasted no time in rubbing the head of his cock against her mouth, lips moist from the fallen tears she desperately tried to hold back. When she refused to open up, he gave a sharp tug on her hair and forced his way past her lips, filling her mouth completely. He wasn't particularly long; just under average perhaps in length, but his thickness was almost suffocating. She sucked as well as she was able given the circumstances, her teeth grazing lightly on the underside of his cock while his metal hand continued to pull her back and forth. Her discomfort only worsened when Killer, who had pulled himself free of his jeans without either of them noticing, slipped himself between her folds in one fluid motion, forcing her further onto Kidd's shaft.

"_Fuck." _Kidd groaned, head thrown back against his chair. "Do that again."

"Mmmph!"

Killer gave another rough pump of his hips and Nami almost choked, her eyes watering when Kidd's tip hit the back of her throat. Removing her grip from his thighs, she moved to grasp the base of his cock in both hands and took advantage of her shallow bobbing to breathe easier. She worked him up and down firmly, her face scrunched in disgust at the bitter taste when she swirled her tongue over his slit repeatedly.  
She could hear Killer behind her, his panting echoing louder in his helmet as he pistoned faster inside of her, tan skin slapping against milky flesh. He was longer than his captain by a good few inches, filling her painfully when he pumped too hard. Nami gave a muffled cry when Kidd reached around with his normal hand to pinch and squeeze her breasts, revelling in the feeling of her throat closing around his member with a gruff moan. Noticing his captain's pleasure, Killer raised his hand and brought it back down onto Nami's rear sharply, repeating the motion until her body quivered and her skin burned bright pink.

"I can see why Mugiwara keeps you on his ship."

"Kidd.. I'm close.." He groaned, his thrusting becoming erratic.

"Good, it's my turn."

Killer removed himself from her quickly, gripping her hips and yanking her mouth off Kidd's cock with a loud _pop. _Nami coughed uncontrollably, spitting as much of the bitter taste as she could from her sore throat before being pulled back up onto her feet, spun around and then tossed ungracefully into Kidd's lap. His mechanical arm gripped her slim waist, pinching and catching her skin painfully before dragging her down forcefully onto his shaft.

"That feel good, kitten?"

"F-fuck you.. _a-ah_!"

He chuckled at the irony of her words, the sound rumbling so deep in his chest she felt it against her bare back. She shivered when he bit and licked a trail down her exposed neck and shoulder, lipstick staining her pale skin. He bounced her with his thighs watching intently as her breasts jiggled, face flushed and sweaty as she tried desperately to catch her breath. She could scarcely breathe, his thickness pounding into her relentlessly as he thumbed her clit in circular motions, her walls spasming around him in pleasure she refused show. Killer was in front of her now, one hand rhythmically pumping his slick cock while the other fondled her breasts. He was close now, his breath hitching whenever his fingers brushed against the sensitive head. He shuddered violently, his hand still pumping as he painted her chest with thick, hot spurts. She gasped when Kidd followed behind without warning, his pace never faltering during his release as he continued to pound himself inside her. "Fuck.." He fell back against his chair with a grunt, letting Nami drop from his lap without the support of his arm. She whimpered, bracing herself on her hands and knees as the captain's come dribbled down her thighs.

"Killer.." Kidd panted, resting his chin on his palm casually, cock hanging limp from his trousers. "..Get the den den mushi. Mugiwara will be wondering where his little navigator got to."

"Yes, captain."


	2. Eustass Kidd & Killer 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they are very encouraging. I'll knock out another chapter as soon as I decide on the next pairing. **

* * *

Deep in the heart of Eustass 'Captain' Kidd's ship, Nami carried herself quickly on shaking legs in an effort to keep up with Killers long strides. He held her by the arm in a firm grip, pulling her hastily through twisting corridors and down crooked staircases. She was still dressed poorly; jeans hanging loose around her hips and an arm covering her naked chest, trying to protect her modesty. Nami kept her eyes on her feet as she strode, face burning hotter with each crew member she passed as they whistled and cat called, trying to grapple and touch her soft skin. Kidd's men were fiercely intimidating despite their state of dress, each clad in various leathers and corsets you'd sooner find in a brothel, never mind a pirate ship.

"Keep moving." Killer grunted behind his helmet, his voice barely audible over the sound of her panting. The ship was freezing cold, the walls and floorboards a mix of rusted metal and rotting wood bearing a disturbing resemblance to Thriller Bark. Had it not been for his guidance, Nami would've lost herself within the darkness of the ship long ago. She stumbled along behind him obediently and let her mind drift to the Thousand Sunny; where the smiles weren't threatening and everything was warm. They were coming for her, all of them; her captain's voice still echoing inside her head.

_"Mugiwara." Kidd drawled, his mouth stretching into a face-splitting smirk. "It's been a while."_

_The den den mushi in the palm of Kidd's metal hand stirred to life, it's eyes blinking wide. "Hm? Who the hell are you?" Luffy's voice filtered through, the snail mimicking the boy's facial expressions. "Wait, do you have Nami? Where is she?! NAMIII-"_

_"LUF-" Nami called out desperately to her captain, her efforts quashed when Kidd slapped his hand over her mouth._

_"Kitten can't talk right now, she's having too much_ _fun._" _Nami had been thrown roughly over the captain's lap, her breasts still exposed and jeans hanging crumpled around her ankles. "We're having a party."_

_"OI, BASTARD. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The snail pulled a furious face, it's teeth bared._

_"Didn't we agree to meet in the New World, Mugiwara?" _

_Over the den den mushi, Nami heard a scuffle of bodies and distant voices, some yelling profanities. She couldn't distinguish between the sounds, until a calm voice of reason broke through the commotion. Robin?_

_"Sabaody? Robin, who are you talking about?" Luffy's voice returned, his anger momentarily forgotten. "..Kidd?" Nami heard a voice again, barely louder than a whisper. Red hair.. fur coat.. metal.. lipstick.. painted nails. "A lady man?"_

_"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Kidd grit his teeth, his mechanical hand almost crushing the snail in rage. "DON'T PLAY DUMB."_

_The captain yanked his hand away from Nami's face, bringing it back down onto her rear so forcefully it knocked the air from her lungs. She shrieked, her body quivering from the impact so violently she couldn't hold back a pained sob. The snail in Kidd's palm fell silent and the captain's smirk returned, clearly pleased by the boy's reaction. He chuckled, raising his hand up high intending to strike her again-_

_"Eustass."_

_The seriousness of the boy's voice startled him slightly, but he composed himself quickly. "Hm? So you do remember." He drawled, lowering his hand to rub Nami's behind in circular motions._

_"Touch her again and I'll kill you."_

_Kidd cackled maniacally, throwing his head back against his chair. He let his fingers slide between her cheeks, stopping only when they reached her folds that still dripped with his release. She gave a harsh cry, eyes watering when his sharp nails caught her sensitive flesh, fingers digging inside her roughly._

_"I look forward to seeing you, brat."_

Without realising he'd stopped, Nami was pulled from her thoughts with a small "Oof!" and a face full of blond hair when she stumbled into him. Killer ignored her clumsiness, opening a door to his right before pushing her inside by the small of her back, following close behind. The room they entered wasn't quite so cold as the rest of the ship; it's floor, walls and several pieces of furniture made of dark wood. She was surprised to see the room had a porthole considering how deep in the ship they must've been, the light of the setting sun shining through and giving the room a deep red glow. It was relatively plain, filled only with a single bed and a shabby chest of drawers, but no personal belongings or such that she could see, so whose room was this?

"..Where are we?" Nami found her voice, arms covering her nakedness as she stood firmly where Killer had left her.

The blond man moved past her towards the chest of drawers, his long hair swaying with his strides. "Recovery room."

She heard a few clicks, followed by a loud _clunk _of metal as Killer removed his scythe-blades and placed them on top of the drawers. He was a man of few words it seemed, and Nami found herself trying to fill the awkward silence between them. "W-why did you bring me here?" Her mind had conjured up an image of herself being locked away in a cold metal cell, shackled to a wall with rats gnawing at her skin. She didn't expect him to lead her here.

His helmet tilted just slightly, as if he were looking over his shoulder at her even though she was sure he couldn't see her from that angle. "..To recover." He turned his head back to his task somewhat dismissively, and Nami felt foolish that she'd said anything at all. He opened a drawer, rummaging through it briefly before opening another and doing the same. She watched his back anxiously, her hands rubbing the goose-flesh from her arms without exposing her breasts.

"Where do you hurt?"

"What?"

He closed the drawers and strode towards her without warning, examining something in his hands. What was he holding?

"D-don't come any closer!" Nami stumbled backwards to keep the space between them, fear bubbling in her chest.

"Calm down, woman." He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "It's lotion.. for your skin."

She stared at him, wide-eyed and perplexed. The assault on her body had been brutal; her skin blotched and swollen from their rough treatment. Bruises stained the milky skin of her hips an ugly green-purple where they'd grappled her, aching as a painful reminder of what the man in front of her was capable of. Why the fuck would he care about the state of her skin when it was him who had spanked it red-raw, simply to please his captain?

She clenched her teeth, eyes brimming with angry tears. "Why.. w-why would I let you anywhere near me after what you did?! You're a _monster._"_  
_

"I'm a Kidd pirate." He stated bluntly, unscrewing the cap on the bottle he held. "I follow my captain's orders. We steal because we're selfish and we kill because it's fun. You've spent far too long on that happy-go-lucky ship of yours, it's time to wake up." He stalked around her until he faced her back. "You're in the New World now."

She could feel his eyes on her body and she shivered involuntarily. "..Then why are you helping me?" Her voice was so small she wasn't sure he even heard her.

"..." Killer said nothing, and Nami continued to face forward despite the fear she felt creeping back into her chest. She was vulnerable wherever he stood, so what did it matter.

He raised a hand to her neck, gently pushing her soft auburn locks over her shoulder and exposing her bare back, her hair glowing like fire in the evening sunlight. Her body tensed when his fingertips brushed her skin, his movements purposefully slow. "..I don't know." Without another word he dribbled the soothing lotion on her back, the sudden coldness making her gasp lightly. He started at the base of her neck, smoothing the liquid over the small scratches Kidd's mechanical arm had left there before drifting down. His fingers travelled firmly along her spine, seemingly oblivious of how good the pressure felt against her sore muscles. His thumb circled smoothly over a particularly tender muscle and Nami released a small sigh, unaware she'd been holding her breath at all. She had half a mind to slap his hands away, her body betraying her desire to spin around and punch a few more holes in that ridiculous helmet.

"Give me your hand."

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, hesitantly prying her fingers from her arm to hold it up to him. Killer took her hand in his own, turning it over to pour a dollop of lotion into her palm and allowing Nami to treat the skin on her front. The lotion had a distinctive herbal scent, it's consistency oily and cool to the touch. Without exposing herself, she massaged the cream into the tender skin around her breasts, soothing the pink patches of flesh that Kidd had pinched and pulled. Her body jerked in surprise when Killer's hand shifted to the bone of her hip, his coated fingers smoothing over her ugly green-purple bruises. Though his touch was surprisingly gentle, it set her body on edge; the memory of those fingers pulling her roughly against him still lingering in her mind. But if his intentions now were as dark as before, would he even bother with this healing charade?

"Does your captain know you're doing this?" Nami resisted the urge to spit out the man's title, letting her eyes drift to the floor.

_"Oi, Killer." Kidd grunted, calling his first mate over. His mechanical hand held Nami around her slim waist in a suffocatingly tight grip, taking pleasure in her wheezing before shoving her over to Killer. He caught her by the arm and Nami braced herself on shaking legs. "Take the kitten below deck. Make sure she's taken care of." He smirked, his voice laced with malice._

"His orders weren't very.. specific."

The light humour in his voice caught her off-guard, and she found herself wanting to smile despite the awkwardness of the situation. But then Killer's hands froze on her sides, his body going rigid, and Nami felt a rush of panic sweep over her. He pulled away from her suddenly, striding over towards the porthole to peer out at seemingly nothing in particular.

"He doesn't waste time."

There was a thundering _**CRASH** _of metal and wood, and the ship shook so violently that Nami was almost knocked clean off her feet. Killer had been completely unaffected by the shockwave, already across the room fastening his scythe-blades back in place before bolting out of the room.

"NAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIII!"

Nami released a shuddering breath of disbelief, closing her eyes with a small smile.

They'd come for her.


	3. Tashigi & Smoker

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been very busy. Just a quick note - I was originally going to make 3 chapter long stories for each pairing but coming up with ideas is driving me insane, so I'm writing oneshots instead. I'm sorry if I disappoint people who are looking for a story that doesn't have an abrupt ending, because they most likely will. But anyway, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Altered some abilities in this one. Might be a while before the next pairing is up but I hope you stick around, sorry again!**

* * *

"..No. No this can't be happening!" Nami panicked, her heart pounding violently in her chest. "T-there has to be another way out!"

She slammed her fists repeatedly against the thick metal that enclosed her and the rooms other occupant, the sound reverberating loudly around their bitter cold prison. The gloves she wore did little to protect her skin from the beating, her knuckles bruising as she continued to thrash out of pure desperation. Coming to Punk Hazard had been a terrible mistake.

"It's no use. We're trapped." A soft voice sighed defeatedly.

_The thundering sound of footsteps was almost deafening as they ran; poison gas towering above them like a rolling tidal wave. _

_"EVERYBODY RUN! IT'S COMING!"_

_"IT'S A DEAD END!"_

_Nami ran as fast as her legs would allow, her heels slipping awkwardly on the icy floor. In their sheer panic, all conflict between herself and the marines had been momentarily forgotten as they fled the oncoming wave, the gas lapping dangerously at their feet. But then a sudden blare of an alarm from the left caught their attention, and without warning Nami was gripped by a large hand and yanked towards the closing emergency doors._

_"THIS WAY! EVERYONE, HURRY!"_

_Within moments they slipped through the metal gate, the doors shuddering shut as panic washed over Nami with the sudden realization that nobody had followed them inside._

"..My poor men." Tashigi's voice rose barely above a whisper, her eyes welling with tears. "I.. I've let them down."

Nami turned back to the marine with a small sigh, deliberating quietly on whether or not she should comfort the woman who was still trapped inside her superior's massive form. She rubbed her cold arms lightly, the muscles aching from the effort of her pounding. "..It wasn't your fault." She tried to reassure, but her words fell flat. "They could have found another way out." False hope wasn't helping either of them; there hadn't been a single sound from the other side since the doors had closed, and if they weren't already dead then they were surely dying.

The other woman said nothing, turning away to slide down the wall and rest on her thick marine jacket with a soft _thump. _"The Shichibukai took our den-den mushi's at the factory entrance." She drew her knees together against her chest, looping her arms around them tightly. "..We're on our own."

Her words took a moment to sink in, her heart gripped by an overwhelming sense of claustrophobia despite the sheer size of the room they were in. Fear churned in her stomach like bile, sliding up her throat until Nami found herself panting uncontrollably. She dropped to her knees beside the marine, gripping her thick arm with both her small hands. "B-but you can turn to smoke, right?! You could.. could go through the ventilation?"

"I-I can't! This body is so different from my own." She raised a hand to adjust her glasses, before realizing that she wasn't wearing any. "I can't control Smoker-san's powers."

"But you have to try!"

She let her eyes roam across the ceiling, seeking out the small ventilation shafts that snaked along and through the walls.

"Ok. I'll.. try." Tashigi murmured. She clenched and unclenched her gloved fists, wiggling each finger experimentally before scrunching up her face and tensing violently, her body going rigid. Nami held her breath anxiously, watching intently as the marines face shifted from a light pink to a deep red before succumbing to her body's needs, gasping desperately.

"It's.. no use.." She panted breathlessly, strands of white hair flopping into her face. "I can't.."

They were trapped.

* * *

Time within their metal prison was impossible to judge, although if Nami was certain of anything it was that the deafening silence would kill her before the hypothermia did. She briefly wondered, with morbid curiosity encouraged only by Robin, whether it would be better to suffocate from lack of oxygen or freeze to death. Either way, she knew death wasn't coming quickly. She'd long given up hope on the marine beside her being able to transform, although, to give her credit, Tashigi was still making a considerable effort. Crossed legged and hunched over, Tashigi sat determinedly flexing her hands and making small pleased hums when her fingertips gave off small wisps of smoke, and Nami found herself watching the marine intently.  
The man's body she currently occupied was remarkably different from what she remembered from Alabasta; He was much larger now, his body thick with hard muscle and his rugged face marred with a heavy scar. He'd always been rather intimidating, even more so now because of his size, but the softness of Tashigi's eyes made his face much nicer to look at. She was never normally taken in by the appearances of men, especially when they usually fawned over _her, _but the marine was undeniably handsome, and that combined with his gruff voice and no nonsense attitude had Nami intrigued.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hm?" She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft voice. "Hear what?"

Both women held their breath and listened until the silence of the room was broken by a distant explosion, muffled through the thick metal walls that shuddered and creaked. Nami had heard enough explosions within the past few years to know when her captain was throwing himself into more trouble, and she could only hope that they were coming in their direction. "How close do you think they are?" She murmured quietly, listening intently for any other sounds.

"A few sectors down, maybe." She rolled her head back when the sounds faded away, then silenced completely. "..We'll be ok, I have faith in Smoker-san. He'll find us."

Though she was tempted to say otherwise, she knew she would only say the same about her captain. Despite her crews rather regular encounters with marines, Nami would be lying if she didn't admit they'd been let off once or twice, and grateful that she could see eye to eye with the woman next to her, at least when it came to the safety of children. She reminded her of her mother.  
The chill of the air soon found its way beneath her jacket to prickle her skin, and she huddled closer to the other woman to tuck herself under the heavy flap of her marine jacket. If Tashigi was bothered by this, she didn't say anything, and Nami curled against her side lightly to leech off her body heat.

"So, you're close to your boss?" She asked curiously, distracting herself from the cold.

"..Our relationship is strictly professional, I trust him completely." She shuffled her feet, looking at the pirate from the corner of her eyes. Or rather, his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Nami shrugged her shoulders innocently, toying with the corner of the marines coat between her fingers. "No reason, just making conversation." She was being truthful in that she was merely curious, as she always was in private business that didn't concern herself. "..You've never thought of him.. like that?"

"N-no, of course not!" She stuttered, her face flushing from her cheeks to the tip of her ears. Seeing Smoker's normally grumpy face so flushed was quite a sight. "I-I mean, he isn't.. unattractive.. I mean, _no!_"

"Hey, we're both girls here." She smiled sweetly, though her eyes were full of devilish intent. Nami curled her body closer, stroking a finger teasingly along the zipped up jacket until she reached the collar. "You should take advantage of this situation. Have you never been curious about what he looks like?" She poked her tongue out playfully before yanking down the zipper in one swift motion, exposing Smoker's pale muscular chest to the cold.

"T-that's enough!" She held the jacket together with one hand, swatting Nami's hand away with the other. "I won't be taking advantage of anything! Smoker-san is my superior and I have complete and utter respect for him! "

"You're a terrible liar."

"I am _not _lying!"_  
_

"You can't fool me." She snaked a hand under the jacket, letting her fingers dance against the firm muscles of Smoker's stomach. "You've never thought about running your hands down his chest?" She brushed lower when Tashigi gasped in surprise, tugging lightly at the open top button of his pants, seemingly held together only by a thick belt. "About how big his-"

"Don't you dare!" She snatched her hand away again, her marine jacket falling away when she shifted to tower over Nami in an attempt to be intimidating. "You wouldn't be doing this if I actually wasSmoker-san! Don't take me so lightly!"

"He must be proud of his body to have it exposed so brazenly." She gazed up at Smoker's broad chest, unafraid. "Why shouldn't we admire it?"

"That's ironic coming from a pirate who wears little more than a bra!"

"Anyone who stares at _my _body will pay a price. Friend or not."

Tashigi puffed out her cheeks irritably, "Whore." She muttered.

"Prude!"

"I have decency, pirate!" She pointed a thick gloved finger in her face. "Whereas you clearly do not!"

"Why you-" Nami slapped the finger away, her face beet red in anger as she shoved the other woman backwards onto the hard floor, standing over her triumphantly. Although her victory was short lived, as Tashigi swung out her foot to kick the smaller woman's legs out from underneath her, sending Nami flat on her own back. In their struggle for dominance, Nami was the slower, and understandably the weaker, and was effectively pinned to the ground by a painfully heavy chest. "G-Get off me!" She choked, flailing her legs and pushing Tashigi's shoulders with considerable effort, but she was simply too heavy.

"Not until you stop being so.. so wanton!" Tashigi held her wrists in a firm grip, pinning them beside her head.

Nami fought against the hold, baring her teeth angrily. She wouldn't be bested by a marine, and if she couldn't use her hands, then she'd use her legs. Wiggling them free from beneath Tashigi's thighs, she wrapped them around her hips and dug the sharp point of her heels under Smoker's trousers, catching the skin painfully. The other woman winced, and Nami grinned, wiggling her feet and pushing the trousers lower despite the thick belt, until they were crumpled around his knees. "Who's indecent now?" She said smugly, but her grin faltered when a heavy lump of flesh fell against her, and Tashigi's face drained completely.

"H-He.." Tashigi gasped, shifting from pale white to bright red within seconds.

"He doesn't wear underwear.." Nami said, her face stretched into a wide smile, and despite still being trapped and a door away from poisonous gas, all worry and panic had been momentarily forgotten and replaced with utter giddiness.  
Tashigi burned with embarrassment, releasing the others wrist to yank the trousers back up - "Eek!" - Until Nami used her free hand to snake between them and grasp Smoker's unsurprisingly large, limp cock. The marine gaped like a fish, her mind drawing a complete blank from the shock. Her hand was incredibly warm, and when she tried to pull away she only tightened her grip, stroking her roughly. "S-Stop!" She gasped, trying to unhook Nami's legs from her hips.

The pirate ignored her plea. "What does it feel like?" She asked curiously, her cheeks flushed pink. It wasn't often that a woman could feel the pleasures of a man, and she felt it was an acceptable question to ask, given their situation. She let her fingers run along his length, curling them around the base; He certainly was well-endowed, and he continued to grow in her hand."You're enjoying this?"

"No!" She yelled, the touch of the pirates hand being too much. "Please.. stop.." She gasped, short of breath.

Nami was relentless, stroking the shaft from base to tip until Tashigi was breathless, losing the will to fight her hold and bracing her forearms beside the other woman's head. She was completely overwhelmed, her body weak as she let her head hang, sleek white hair flopping into Nami's face, tickling her nose. Her arousal was unexpected, being only attracted to men, but the sight of Smoker's muscles trembling and tightening, erection hot and heavy in such a small soft hand made her heart skip. Smoker would be furious if he saw how pathetic she made him look, panting and quivering like a.. woman. Nami's hand was slick with his pleasure as she pumped, and Tashigi almost choked when she brushed her thumb against his slit. Was she losing her mind?

"That's _enough!_" She yelled abruptly, baring her teeth and shocking the other woman with the sudden outburst. She held her wrist firmly, erection still in hand. "That's.. that's.. tha.." But then her movements stilled, her grip slacking, and Nami was left staring up confused into half-lidded eyes as her body swayed.

_fwiiip!_

Tashigi jerked suddenly, eyes rolling back as she collapsed, crushing the other woman with her large form.

"H-Hey!" She choked, body flailing under the dead-weight. The pressure forced the air from her lungs, and in her panic she tensed her body and squeezed the heavy flesh she still held in a firm grip - "Nghh.." - And drew out a groan from the marine that was most definitely _not _female. Nami froze, completely forgetting her body's need for air in her fear and sudden realisation of what had happened, or rather, what had been reversed.  
Smoker stirred, his eyelids fluttering against the skin of her neck. He drew himself up on his arm, face scrunched in discomfort until the chill of the air reached his exposed skin and his eyes snapped open, face to face with a terrified Nami. He frowned, mind still foggy as he looked between their bodies and at their joined hands around his - "..What the fuck?"

And Nami did the only thing she could think of - "..H-how_ dare_ you! W-who do you think you are?!"

"..What?"

"You pervert! Get off me!"

"..." Smoker looked between them again, his face a mixture of anger and confusion as he pulled himself away to sit on his heels, ears burning red. He hastily tucked himself away, still half-erect as he pulled his trousers back around his hips. "..I wouldn't have done this, and neither would my subordinate. Don't take me for a fool, pirate!" He growled between his teeth, wisps of smoke escaping his mouth as he yanked her forward by the black jacket she wore.

"H-hey! Don't touch me!" Nami yelled, bracing her hands against his chest. She was close enough to be able to count the stubble across his chin, and she kicked herself mentally for getting carried away. In a feeble effort she pushed against him, his eyes flashing dangerously as she fought against his hold.

"What did you do to Tashigi?" He growled, his face burning a deeper shade of red from anger or embarrassment, or perhaps both.

"I didn't do anything! We've been stuck in here for hours waiting for help-"

"Where are my men?" He interrupted rudely. Nami huffed angrily at his rapid firing of questions before his words processed in her mind, and an overwhelming sense of guilt took over her. She averted her eyes, looking towards the thick metal doors they'd entered through and Smoker followed her gaze.

"They didn't make it inside." She swallowed the lump in her throat, her mind drifting back to Tashigi's grief. "..The gas killed them."

He stood without another word, letting Nami fall back to the floor with a _thump _as he moved to pick up his discarded marine jacket, throwing it back over his shoulders with ease. There were several moments where neither of them said anything at all, and Smoker stared at the doors with an impassive face.

"They were good men." He murmured, frowning to himself as he pulled a cigar free from his jacket and jammed it between his teeth. He gave a heavy sigh.

Nami had pushed herself to her feet quietly, brushing her coat free of dirt until a sudden strong grip yanked her backwards - "Come on, we're wasting time." - Smoker grunted, wrapping a thick arm around her waist and pulling her ungracefully into his bare chest. She gave a small yelp, her toes barely brushing the ground as he held her in a tight grip, her breasts crushed painfully against him.

"What? Too _close?_" He growled, gritting the cigar between his teeth irritably as he leaned his face closer to her own.

She blushed furiously, pushing her hands against his chest in an effort to put some distance between them. "What are you doing, you brute?!" Her cheeks burned hotter at the feel of his smooth skin, her fingers splayed over the hard muscle.

"Getting us out of here." He pulled away from her, looking around the room briefly before turning back. "If you don't stop fidgeting I'll leave you here, woman."

She made to protest against his method of escape - being so uncomfortably pressed into him - until her feet started to tingle oddly and she gazed down to find that they were no longer there. "W-what's happening? What are you doing?" She panicked, the sensation in her feet seeping it's way further up her body until it had almost completely engulfed her and the marine she now clung on to. "I-I don't like this!" She shrieked.

"I don't care. Hold on." Without another word he launched them into the air, a stream of smoke billowing in their wake as they passed swiftly through the grate of the ventilation shaft high along the ceiling, with Nami's shrill squealing echoing throughout their escape.


End file.
